haru haru
by leering13
Summary: cast : bigbang Park min young Rate : — NB : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari MV BIG BANG HARU HARU dengan sedikit perubahan di sana sini. Nama milik yang empunya nama, di sini diriku yang tampan dan tak berdosa hanya meminjam alur cerita yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak yangtumben bisa mikir. So…enjoy reading…and jangan lupa komennya ye


"hyung, jangan lama-lama, kau tau kan kalau jiyong sampai melihat ini semua" ucap seungri mengingatkan seung hyun sebelum meninggalkannya untuk menemui seorang wanita yang tengah menunggunya di luar mobil

"hmm…" balas top singkat dan pergi menemui wanita tersebut, park minyoung

"gomawo oppa…" ucap park minyoung dan memberikan sebuah cincin kepada seung hyun

"minyoung ah.." balas seung hyun, namun dia tak bisa menahan kepergian minyoung, dan di saat minyoung pergi meninggalkan seung hyun, jiyong, taeyang dan daesung kebetulan lewat dan melihat seunghyun dan min young berdua

"jadi dia membuat minyoung sedih" ucap jiyong

"tenanglah jiyong ah, itu urusan mereka" balas taeyang menenangkan jiyong

Saat melihat minyoung pergi meninggalkan seung hyun, jiyong langsung mendatangi seung hyun yang hendak masuk ke dalam mobil namun di cegah oleh jiyong

"jadi setelah dia memilih mu, dan kau puas dengannya kau membiarkannya begitu saja huh?!" ucap jiyong

"diamlha" balas seung hyun

"diam kau bilang?! Kau taukan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ku sayang! Dengan mudahnya kau mencampakkan dia?!" ucap jiyong sambil mendorong seung hyun

"kau pikir hanya kau yang menyayanginya huh! Kau pikir aku tidak sakit dia meninggalkanku!" balas top

Seungri yang melihat kejadian itu bergegas keluar dari mobil di ikuti oleh taeyang dan daesung

"kau dengan mudahnya membiarkan dia pergi! Kau tau, bagiku dia seperti tato yang tak akan pernah bisa terhapus!" balas jiyong

"lalu kenapa?! Memangnya kau siapanya?! Apa kau lupa statusmu huh!" balas seung hyun

"kurang ajar!" balas jiyong dan memberikan sebuah hadiah tepat di pipi seung hyun

"sial!" umpat seung hyun sambil berusaha membalas namun di tahan oleh seungri

"tahan hyung! Tidka ada gunanya kita berkelahi seperti ini, ingat jiyong hyung masih tim kita" ucap seungri

"hyung tahan emosi mu" ucap daesung menahan jiyong

"tenangkan dirimu jiyong!" ucap taeyang

"arrghhh! Lepaskan aku!" bentak jiyong, dan pergi meniggalkan mereka kembali ke markasnya

Keesokan harinya, jiyong, seungri, taeyang dan daesung tiba di sebuah parkiran klub malam tempat mereka biasa datang, tepat saat mereka mau memberhentikan mobil, seungri dan jiyong melihat sebuah mobil yang mereka kenal, ya, mobil seung hyun, dan di dalam sana ada seung hyun dan min young

"cih! Kemaren membiarkannya pergi, sekarang bersama dengannya di tempat seperti ini, apa dia pikir min youngie itu sama seperti _mereka_ " ucap jiyong

"hyung, mungkin mereka tak sengaja bertemu" balas seungri

Seung hyun yang melihat itu segera merangkul bahu min young

"ya! Kau! Keluar!" kata jiyong yang sudah tak tahan dan memukul mobil seung hyun melihat sikap seung hyun dan minyoung

Namun seung hyun hanya tersenyum melihat jiyong yang bertingkah seperti itu

"jiyong!" ucap taeyang dan seungri menahan jiyong

"KALAU SAJA DIA BISA MEMBAHAGIAKAN MIN YOUNGI AKU TAK AKAN MEMPERMASALAHKANNYA MESKIPUN AKU CEMBURU! TAPI TIDAK!" ucap jiyong

"lalu bagaimana denganmu yang hanya bisa menunjukkan kecemburuanmu huh? Buktinya min young masih di sini ber-sa-ma-ku" ucap seunghyun

"YA!" balas jiyong

"jiyong ah, ayo ke mobil" ucap taeyang

Sebulan kemudian….

"arrghhh!" ucap jiyong sambil melemparkan semua barang yang ada di kamarnya

"min youngie!" teriak jiyong

Rumah sakit…..

"oppa…" seru min young saat melihat seung hyun masuk ke kamarnya

"kau sudah minum obatnya hum?" tanya seung hyun

"umm…obatnya pait, tidka bisakah mereka memberikan yang sedikit manis" ucap min young manja

"bagaimana perasaanmu noona?" tanya seungri

"hum…entahlha, rasanya aku ingin ma.." belum sempat min young meneruskan kata-katanya daesung sudah keburu memotongnya

"ah, aku sudah memotong apel ini, lihat ada bentuk hati, bintang dan lain-lain, makanlah" kata daesung

"bagaimana kau bisa membentuk itu semua" tanya taeyang penasaran

"ah, hanya orang –orang dengan keterampilan tertentu yang bisa" balas daesung sombong

"ya! Sombong sekalil kau" kata taeyang kesal

"nona park min young, satu jam lagi kami akan memindahkan anda ke ruang operasi ya" ucap perawat yang datang

"oppa, aku takut" ucap min young

"tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, oppa di sini" balas seung hyun seraya memeluk min young, memberikan sedikit kekuatan

"aku yakin dia pun akan datang" bisik seung hyun lagi

Min young terus memeluk seung hyun erat, seakan takut kehilangan seung hyun

Waktu pun terus berjalan, akhirnya tiba saatnya min young di bawa ke ruang operasi, dia akan menjalani operasi kanker otaknya, yang baru dia ketahu beberapa waktu ini.

Taeyang, seungri, daesung dan juga seung hyun menunggu di depan ruang operasi, berharap semuanya berjalan lancar.

 **PARK MIN YOUNG prov…..**

Ku genggam erat sebuah cincin yang selalu menemaniku, sebelum akhirnya ku beri pada seung hyun oppa dan pergi masuk ke ruang operasi.

Hanya melihat lampu operasi yang sebentar lagi menjadi penerang, dan berbagai alat yang akan di gunakan selama operasi yang sebentar lagi benda-benda tersebut akan berada di tubuhku, membelah, memotong, _huft, bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Apakah ini pertemuan terakhir kita?_ Fikirku kembali membayangkan masa-masa indah ku bersamanya

 ** _FLASH BACK….._**

 _"min youngi ah, aku akan menunjukkan satu hal padamu" ucap jiyong_

 _"oh ya? Apa?" tanya min young ingin tau, tak lama jiyong pun mengeluarkan tangannya, menggenggam sesuatu, membalikkannya dan ketika membuka genggaman tangannya terdapat sepasang cincin_

 _"omo…yeppuda!" ucap min young saat melihat sepasang cincin bertuliskan MJ, jiyong memasangkan cincin tersebut di jari gadis itu dan di jarinya,_

 _"kau senang min youngie?" tanya jiyong_

 _"hmm..gomawo oppa" ucapnya lalu mencium pipi jiyong, mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bermain di taman tersebut, berfoto, menyeberangi air dan semua yang jiyong lakukan hanya untuk membahagiakan min young._

 _"saranghae min youngie" ucap jiyong tiba-tiba, aku hanya bisa terdiam, tidak, bukan aku tidak mencintainya, tapi…aku sendiri tidak tau kapan penyakit ini akan merenggut nyawaku, kapan sakit ini akan muncul, tidak, aku mencintai jiyong tapi tidak ingin membuatnya sedih dengan kepergianku, fikir min young_

 _"mianhae oppa…aku, aku tidak bisa membalasmu" ucap min young berbohong_

 _"wae? Apa..apa kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya jiyong kecewa, ia tidak percaya kalau min young akan menjawab ini_

 _"aniyo, tapi…" min youngterdiam tak tau apa yang harus di jawab_

 _"jawab min youngie.." ucap jiyong lagi_

 _"mianhae oppa, tapi, aku adalah kekasih seung hyun oppa" jawab min young_

 ** _Flash back end….._**

 _Jiyong oppa, apa kau masih ingat masa-masa itu? Mianhae, aku telah berbohong, andai aku memiliki kesempatan untk bertemu dengan mu aku pasti akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu,_ ucapku dalam hati

Terasa sedikit sakit saat jarum suntik menusuk kulitku, kini aku hanya bisa berpasrah, aku hanya berdoa, semoga mata ini tidka tertutup untuk selamanya setelah ini.

 **JIYONG pov…**

 _Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan hari ini, sudah sejak lama semenjak pertemuan terakhir dengan min young dan seung hyun hyung di klub aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengan min young, bahkan nomor telfonnya sudah mati, apa dia segitu membenciku?_ Fikirku

Ponsel ku pun bergetar, ku lihat taeyang yang menelfon, ku abaikan panggilannya, hari ini aku tak ingin di ganggu siapapu. Namun tak lama ponselku kembali bergetar, taeyang, dengan malas aku pun menjawab telfon itu

"jiyong kau di mana?!" tanya taeyang

"wae.." jawab ku malas

"cepat kau datang ke YG hospital! Kami menunggumu di lantai 2 SEKARANG! Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu dengan min youngi mu!" ucap taeyang dan mematikan sambungan

"min youngie…" ucapku, dengan cepat aku berlari ke rumah sakit yang di sebut taeyang hyung

 _Apa..kenapa..kenapa dengan min youngie ku..rumah sakit?! Itu bukanlah tempat yang ku harapkan untuk bertemu dengan min youngie ku!_

 **AUTHOR prov….**

"kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya seung hyun

"sudah, bukankah kita terlambat mengabarinya?" tanya taeyang

"itu adalah kemauan min young, bukankah dia yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya sampai dia sembuh" jawab seung hyun

"apa setelah ini min young akan kembali seperti dulu…" tanya seungri

"tentu saja!" balas seung hyun

Lampu operasi masih menyala, operasi masih berjalan semua menunggu dengan cemas, berharap seseorang di dalam sana keluar dengan senyumnya yang hangat.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak operasi di mulai dan lampu operasi pun telah mati, kini hanya tinggal menunggu mereka keluar dengan membawa seorang malaikat kecil yang di nanti

"kemana dia!" ucap seung hyun kesal melihat jiyong tak kunjung datang

Seung hyun yang tak sabar langsung pergi menuju tangga, namun tak lama jiyong pun muncul, melihat seung hyun yang sedang kesal jiyong hanya diam, tak ingin memulai apapun, yang dia tau hanya akan membuat kemarahan seorang seung hyun keluar.

Ji yong berjalan dengan tidak memperdulikan seung hyun, saat mereka tepat berdampingan, seung hyun menarik tangan jiyong, menahannya

"maafkan aku jiyong" ucap seung hyun, ji yong hanya menatapnya heran

"min young, sangat mencintaimu" lanjut seung hyun sambil memberikan sebuah cincin yang telah di beri oleh min young sebelum dia ke ruang operasi

Melihat cincin tersebut, jiyong merasa ingin marah, kesal, menangis, semua perasaan kini bercampur aduk

 _Jadi, jadi selama ini min youngi masih menyimpan cincin ini?! Jadi..selama ini dia…._ Ucap jiyong dalam hati

"hyung! Min young!" ucap daesung, dengan cepat jiyong berlari, pintu operasi masih tertutup, tak seorang pun keluar

"ada apa?" tanya seung hyun

"min young…dokter bilang…." Putus daesung, tak lama perawat keluar, mendorong sebuah kasur dengan seorang malaikat kecil terbaring di atasnya tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"min young…sudah pergi..selamanya" ucap daesung

"ANDWAEYO!" ucap jiyong histeris, yang lain hanya bisa terdiam, membiarkan jiyong meluapkan perasaannya, menumpahkan segala yang ada di hatinya

"min youngie ah, bangun..kau harus bangun!" ucap jiyong

"tak bisakah kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal huh?" isak jiyong

"jangan bohongi aku lagi, bangun lah, ucapkan sebuah kata, bahkan untuk mengucapkan kata berpisah pun kau tak mau huh? Tak cukupkah kau membohongiku ?" tangis jiyong.

 **SAAT PEMAKAMAN….**

"jiyong, ada yang mau ku katakana padamu, di sini, saat ini juga, tepat di depan min young" ucap seung hyun, namun jiyong maish terdiam, menangis tak memperdulikan seung hyun, kini hanya ada mereka berdua, setelah pemakaman selesai

Seung hyun menyuruh yang lainnya untuk kembali dan membiarkan dia berdua dengan jiyong

"min youngie..bagaimana di sana? Apa kau kedinginan? Huh? Kau…kau jangan takut, aku di sini, aku akan menemanimu di sini" ucap jiyong seakan tak memperdulikan seung hyun

"ku harap kau bisa mendengarkan ku, karna ini adalah pesan dari min young" ucap seung hyun menahan amarahnya

"min youngi sangat mencintaimu, dia menolakmu bukan karna dia dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih, namun karna dia tak ingin melihat kau, orang yang sangat di cintainya menangis seperti ini suatu hari nanti, karna penyakitnya, kanker otak. Sedangkan hubunganku dan dia adalah aku adalah kaka tirinya, dia adalah satu-satunya kehidupanku, dia memintaku untuk merahasiakan ini semua darimu, supaya kau mencari penggantinya, seorang wanita yang bisa membahagiakan dan menemanimu sampai tua" jelas seung hyun panjang lebar

Jiyong yang mendengar itu semua semakin menangis, menyesali semua kebodohannya yang selama ini tertipu oleh permainan min young

"jangan mempermainkanku, jangan mengasihaniku" ucap jiyong tak percaya

"kau bisa tanya pada seungri dan taeyang, tepat di saat kau melihat dia pergi, di saat itulah dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya, dan membiarkan dia pergi, hanya untuk menjauhimu, supaya kau tak tau jika tiba-tiba sakitnya datang" jelas seung hyun lagi

Kini dia ingat, hari di mana ia dan seung hyun saling menyakiti, ya, bukan hanya dia yang tersakiti, tapi seung hyun, yang juga harus membiarkan adik satu-satunya pergi…pergi untuk selamanya.

— END —


End file.
